Colección: Las Leyes de Murphy
by Vee Sky
Summary: 17. [1/2] "Cuando tienes prisa, el semáforo siempre esta en rojo".— [Knuckles, Rouge]/ Conjunto de Drabbles y OneShots.
1. Primera Ley de Murphy

_¡Yo! Como saben, tengo dos fics que necesitan capítulos, pero no me he podido aguantar escribir un fic sobre las "Leyes de Murphy" (si no saben cuales son, envíenme un PM, o un review, mejor un review). Bueno... No es un fic, son una serie de drabbles y OneShots, cada uno va a ser diferente, sobre personajes diferentes, etc. Espero que les guste... Ah ¡Y feliz Halloween superarchirecontramega atrasado! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada me pertenece, solo el fic y, si es que aparecen, mis personajes. _

* * *

**_Género: _**_Humor/¿Family?_

**_Rating:_**_ Podría ser T, o quizás K+._

**_Characters_****_:_**_ Sonic._

* * *

**_ Primera Ley de Murphy_**

_"Cuando tras años de haber guardado una cosa sin usarla, decides tirarla, no pasara mas de unas semanas cuando la necesites"_

* * *

Sonic se encontraba en su habitación, despatarrado en la cama con su control en mano, haciendo zapping en la pequeña televisión que estaba en una mesa a unos pocos metros de el.

Eran vacaciones, por lo tanto, no tenía escuela. Y estaba allí solo por el hecho de que no tenía nada que hacer y si salía, una eriza rosada con ojos jade le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, y simplemente hoy no tenia muchas ganas de correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. Además ¿Qué cosa podría hacer un adolescente de escasos quince años, que no sea holgazanear en su casa?

Podría estar comiendo, pero justamente ahora su hermano se encontraba en la cocina. Y cuando Manic estaba en la cocina, significaba que su madre tendría que ir comprar al supermercado.

No tenía su portátil, ya que su hermana se la había quitado. Y como le gustaba joderle, se la había ocultado y el era demasiado flojo como para ir a buscarla —eso si, le sobraban las ganas de recorrer el mundo con su velocidad supersónica—.

—**Sonic…**— Dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de _su_ habitación —**¿Necesitas estas cosas?**— Dijo ella mostrando entre sus brazos una caja llena de cosas que no llegaba a ver.

—**¡Mamá! Es mi habitación, tienes que tocar antes de entrar**— Dijo el ignorando su pregunta y levantándose de su cama, sin prestar atención a que le control se había caído al suelo.

Su madre bufo.

—**Soy tu madre, puedo entrar a tu habitación, es mi derecho**.

—**Ya lo se, pero también tengo derecho a la privacidad**.

—**Como digas, cariño**— Dijo ella rodando los ojos con paciencia —**En fin… Has guardado esta caja durante cinco años, estoy haciendo limpieza ¿Te interesa algo de aquí? **

Sonic miro dentro de la caja, todavía en los brazos de su madre, y observo algunos viejos libros sobre matemáticas y algunas hojas de estudio. Pura basura.

—**Nah, tíralas, no me interesan**— Dijo Sonic recogiendo el control y volviendo a su lugar en la cama.

—**¿Estas seguro?**— Pregunto su madre —**Son cosas de la escuela**.

—**Estoy seguro, ma. Además, son cosas viejas de la escuela**— Corrigió con una sonrisa.

—**Como quieras**.

_**·.· **_

Diablos _¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido? _

Buscaba con desesperación en el armario de la casa, tenia que encontrar algunas cosas sobre matemáticas, ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo muy complicado sobre algunas cosas de los años pasados. Su maestra algunas veces tenía muy malos días. Y lo peor de todo, era que recién empezaba la escuela.

Su hermana, Sonia, lo veía apoyada en pared con una divertida sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—**Fuiste bastante idiota al tirar esas cosas ¿Lo sabias no? **

—**Cállate**— Dijo sin darse vuelta a asesinar con la mirada a su molesta hermana mayor.

—**¿Qué sucede aquí?**— Dijo su madre subiendo las escaleras —**¿Sonic? **

Sonia se echo a reír agarrando su estomago.

—**¡Cállate de una jodida vez!**— Exclamo Sonic furioso.

—**¡Sonic!**— Le regaño su madre —**¡No se dice malas palabras en esta casa! ¡Y ya díganme que esta pasando!**— Dijo las manos en su cadera.

—**Le han pedido unas hojas de matemática a Sonic, y el muy idiota no las encuentra**— Dijo Sonia para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—**¡Sonia!**— Le regaño a ella —**Espera ¿Matemáticas? **

Sonic dejo de buscar y, junto a Sonic, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—**¿No serán aquellas cosas que estaban en una caja? **

Sonic asintió entusiasmado y acercándose a ella.

—**¿Dónde están? **

—**Tú me has dicho hace unas semanas que no te servían… **

Sonic asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**Pues… Las tire**.

_**·.· **_

Knuckles, un equidna rojo, guardián de la Master Esmerald, se encontraba dormitando en el altar de la misma.

El altar de aquella gran esmeralda estaba situado en una isla, en medio del cielo despejado, a kilómetros del suelo. El poder de aquella Master Esmerald era lo único que mantenía aquella gran isla en el aire, desafiando a toda ley de gravedad.

—**¡NOOO!**— Un grito de una voz muy conocida rompió el cómodo silencio en el que todo estaba sumido. Despertando al equidna quien ya estaba casi dormido.

—**¿Sonic? **

* * *

_No se el orden exacto de tales leyes, por eso las haré sin un orden y se aceptan sugerencias si es que conocen alguna, ya que yo las saco de una pagina. Y este fic sera largo, ya que sera un OneShot/Drabble por cada una—y no son pocas que digamos. _

_¿Quien quiere un Manic-peluche o un Sonia-peluche? Reviews reviews review n.n _

_Lizha se va, paz._


	2. Segunda Ley de Murphy

_Me ha salido rápido, espero que les guste. Es la primera cosa que escribo sobre el huevon de Eggman XD, espero que les guste n.n_

**_Disclaimer: _**_(tendré__ que ponerlo en cada capitulo, ya que son historias diferentes) Nada pertenecer a Lizha. Lizha esta triste por eso :'(_

* * *

_**Género: **General/Humor_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_Characters: _**_Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman, Decoe/Bocoe_

* * *

**_Segunda Ley de Murphy_**

_"Si algo tiene posibilidades de salir mal, saldrá mal"_

* * *

—**¡Este plan no puede salir mal! ¡Muajajajajaja!**— Gritaba Eggman como maniático, mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su nuevo invento.

—**Eso es lo que siempre dice, doctor**— Dijo el robot color café claro, Decoe, a su derecha, asomándose para ver el trabajo de su jefe.

—**No, Decoe, lo que siempre dice es "esta vez destruiré a Sonic" con voz de maniático**— Dijo un robot plateado, Bocoe, asomándose al igual que Decoe.

Eggman trato de ignorarlos para seguir con su trabajo. Pero no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Y esos idiotas ni siquiera se daban cuenta de eso, seguían parloteando como inútiles.

—**Pero de todos modos no funcionara**— Comento Decoe —**Al igual que todos los planes del doctor, saldrá mal**.

_¿Acaso no sabían que el les estaba escuchando? _

—**Mis probabilidades son… 80/20**— Dijo Decoe sin darse cuenta del Doctor.

Eggman dejo su herramienta de lado, se recostó en su gran silla y se cruzo de brazos.

—**¡No seas idiota, Decoe! Son 90/10**— Exclamo Bocoe alzando los brazos.

_Malditos robots inútiles._

Y sin que ellos se lo vieran venir, Eggman les golpeo en la cabeza con una llave.

—**¡Robots estúpidos!**— Grito, ya cabreado —**¡Esta vez por fin lograre derrotar a ese enano azul y a toda su panda de babosos! **

Y mientras Eggman gritaba como un lunático, Bocoe se colocaba detrás de él asegurándose de que no le vea, y empezó a hacer señas con la mano, como si estuviera hablando.

Y sin darse la vuelta, Eggman le golpeo en la cara con la misma llave, haciendo que este se caiga al suelo.

—**Inútiles**— Susurro para si mismo Eggman, volviendo a su trabajo.

—**¿Bocoe?**— Se agacho a su lado Decoe, tratando de despertarle.

_**·.· **_

Obviamente, el pensamiento de que todo saldría bien de Eggman se fue al infierno en cuanto Sonic y —panda de babosos, según el— sus amigos destruyeron su nueva arma —un enorme robot negro con púas de metal, pero solo era un fachada. Eggman quería intentar algo nuevo, pero nunca se cansaría de los huevos—, y luego, como cabe esperar, destruyeron a lo demás sin siquiera agitarse. Hasta esa mocosa rosa había logrado destruir dos de sus grandes robots —_¿El mundo de había vuelto loco o que?_—.

De un spin dash de Sonic —maldito erizo ¿No?—, su nuevo y mejorado Egg-mobile quedo destruido, y por ende, Eggman cayo al suelo, obteniendo un raspón en su gran y rosada nariz.

—**No me hagas nada Sonic ¡Juro que cambiare!**— Imploro de rodillas cuando Sonic llego enfrente suyo.

Y Sonic solo sonrió divertido ¡A ese idiota le estaba dando gracia, demonios! Obviamente merecía la muerte.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Y como le ha ido con Sonic, doctor?**— Pregunto Decoe con cepillo en mano.

Ambos fueron castigados por Eggman, por lo tanto —y para alivio de ellos—, Eggman les había prohibido ir con el a _"tratar de acabar con Sonic" _—¿Cuál es la palabra clave, eh?—, pero también les había prohibido ver la televisión, así que no estaban enterados de lo que había pasado.

Sus castigos eran limpiar el baño de Eggman —_trauma en tres, dos, uno…_— con un cepillo de dientes —_trauma nivel: 10.000.000_—.

Y Eggman no les contesto, solo les ignoro olímpicamente y se fue a quien sabe donde. Según ellos, a su habitación a hacer berrinches como un niño grande.

Pero, obviamente, su estado les decía más de mil palabras.

* * *

_Creo que cambiare el genero del fic por "humor", ya que seguramente todos serán de humor. Pero no quiero hacerlo, asi que tratare de hacer alguno de angustia o queseyo. _

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieres, por primera vez en el mercado, un Eggman-peluche? Espero que tal vez (?) _

**_Lizha les desea suerte!_**


	3. Tercera Ley de Murphy

_Dos actualizaciones en un día, debo de ser Dios (?) En fin, este drabble tiene__ una insinuación (?) hacia una pareja, no es necesario decirles cual es, ya lo sabrán ustedes n.n_

_Este drabble tiene, involuntariamente, dos leyes de Murphy, asi que, si sacamos las que significan lo mismo de la lista, quedan menos drabbles-OneShots para escribir. Pero de todos modos quedan bastantes. Espero que les guste este drabble!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing here, go away (?)_

* * *

**_Genero: _**_Humor/¿Romance? _

**_Rating:_**_ T_

_**Characters:** Amy  
_

* * *

_**Tercera Ley de Murphy**_**  
**

_"Si durante todo el día has esperado para recibir una llamada, esta sonara cuando estés en la ducha"_

* * *

_¡Sonic iba a llamarle!_

¡Después de mucho rogarle una cita, el acepto! ¡Por fin!

Ella, Amy Rose ¡Iba a tener una cita con Sonic! Era el ser mas feliz del mundo —mas que cuando Rouge iba de compras o encontraba alguna gema—, estaba segura de eso.

Lo había hecho la tarde pasada, mientras, como era su rutina, perseguía a Sonic por un parque, pero ese no era el tema. El tema era que ¡Sonic había aceptado!

El había prometido llamarla, y ahora solo tenía que esperar ese llamado.

_Y era lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida_.

Se encontraba en su pequeño departamento, y si esperaba un segundo más, se subiría a las paredes.

Trato de leer un libro, limpiar su hogar, ordenar alfabéticamente su refrigerador, dibujar a Sonic… Y nada, simplemente ya se canso de esperar.

Y tampoco podría salir de su casa ¿Cómo podría llamarle Sonic entonces? Lastima que había perdido su celular.

Se acostó en el suelo, en medio de su pequeño living, y miro al techo color crema. _Esto terminaría con ella_.

—**¿Por qué tardas tanto, Sonic?**— Pregunto a una de las fotos en donde el salía, como si le fuera dar una respuesta.

Y sabia que el la llamaría, Sonic nunca rompe una promesa.

Justo en ese momento, se acordó que en ese horario, por la televisión, daba un programa de ejercicios.

Bueno, al menos encontraría algo que hacer, además de adelgazar para estar guapa para _su_ Sonic.

_**·.· **_

Una hora después de ejercicios y ver a una canguro en la televisión, Sonic todavía no la llamaba ¿Por qué el mundo —o Sonic— era tan cruel con ella? No había hecho nada mal ¿O si?

La respuesta vino a ella como un balde de agua fría.

¡Oh por Chaos! Ya sabia porque el mundo —Sonic— estaba en su contra _¡Era porque hace un mes, ella no quiso darle la última porción de pizza a Knuckles! _

Había hecho una reunión en su hogar e, obviamente, invito a Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles y Rouge —Shadow no había querido venir porque, según ella, tenia que ser un antisocial a tiempo completo—.

Sonic había pedido pizza, y cuando solamente quedaba una porción, Knuckles y ella se pelearon por aquel bendito pedazo de pizza. Obviamente, ella gano.

¡Y por eso Sonic no le llamaba!

_(Niños, recuerden que alguien cuerdo no piensa que le pasan cosas malas porque no le dio una pizza a alguien. Amy Rose no es una persona cuerda) _

La próxima ves que vea a Knuckles, se aseguraría de comprarle una porción de pizza. Pero solo una, ya que Rouge dijo que aquel idiota estaba comiendo mucho. Vaya suerte que tenia.

Amy dejo de pensar en la tortura que Chaos le había enviado, y agarro una toalla de su armario. Estaba toda sudada y tenia que darse un baño. No quería parecer una guarra enfrente de su amado.

_**·.· **_

_El teléfono_.

El teléfono estaba sonando, eso si, si sus oídos no le fallaban.

Y justo ahora venia a sonar, justo cuando se estaba lavando el jodido cabello.

Enjuago lo más rápido que pudo su cabello, cerro la ducha y agarro una toalla para cubrirse.

Salio del baño, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse, y atendió el teléfono…

—**¡Sonic!**

Justo cuando paro de sonar.

Al escuchar el sonido que significaba que había colgado, su sonrisa de maníaca se congelo en su rostro.

_Mataría a alguien, estaba segura de eso_.

—**¡Mierda!**— Grito, colgando el teléfono con tal fuerza que, seguramente, lo rompió.

* * *

_Esta es una de las leyes que siempre me pasa ¿Hice algo malo? (?) _

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren algún peluche? ¿Que si estoy cansada? Espero que si (?) _

**_Lizha, la que tiene sueño y la llaman justo cuando se esta bañando, se va a hacer quiensabequecosa_**_._


	4. Cuarta Ley de Murphy

_Este es el OneShot mas fluffy (tierno, creo que significa). Es que todo lo que tiene a Cream es tierno. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada, nadita._

* * *

**_Genero: _**_Humor_

**_Rating:_**_ K_

**_Characters:_**_ Cream/Cheese_

* * *

**_Cuarta Ley de Murphy_**_  
_

_"La probabilidad de que te manches es directamente proporcional a la necesidad de que tengas que estar limpio"_

* * *

Su madre la volteo suavemente hacia aquel gran espejo para que pueda ver ese vestido que le había puesto.

Para su cumpleaños. Numero seis.

Era un hermoso vestido, no tenía mangas y era de un suave color verde, en su, todavía no notable, cintura lucia un lazo color verde también, pero de un tono más oscuro.

En una de sus largas orejas tenia atado un lazo del mismo color verde.

—**¡Estas preciosa, Cream!**— Dijo su madre, Vainilla, arrodillándose al lado de ella para arreglarle el moño de su vestido.

Ella lo único que hizo fue meterse el pulgar en la boca.

—**Cream… Sabes que no me gusta que te metas el dedo en la boca**— Dijo con suavidad.

Cream se saco el pulgar de la boca.

Vainilla la cargo y camino con ella hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—**Vamos, tenemos que mostrarle lo linda que estas a Vector, al tío Espio y a Charmy**— Dijo sonriendo.

Cream también sonrió.

_**·.· **_

Al bajar las escaleras, ambas vieron a un gran cocodrilo viendo la televisión sentado en el sofá color crema, a un camaleón apoyado en la pared, y a una abejita jugando con algunos juguetes en la alfombra, seria de la misma edad de Cream, tal vez menor.

Al escucharlas bajar, los tres les dirigieron la mirada.

—**¡Papi!**— Grito Cream con voz aguda al ver al cocodrilo, Vector.

Vainilla la dejo suavemente en el suelo, y ella corrió hasta los brazos de de Vector, quien cuando la recibió le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

Vector, a pesar de que Cream no era su hija, la trataba como tal, al igual que ella le trataba como un papá. Ya que Vector se había casado con Vainilla un año después de su nacimiento.

—**Estas muy linda, Creamy ¿Cierto Charmy?**— Le pregunto a la abejita, a pesar de saber de su escasa edad.

Charmy —al igual que Cream— se sonrojo a más no poder y asintió con alegría.

Vainilla se acerco a ambos y le dio un pequeño beso a Vector en su gran hocico.

—**Ve a saludar al tío Espio**— Le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se safo de sus grandes brazos y fue corriendo hasta el camaleón, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo como pocas veces se permitía.

—**¡Tío! **

—**Ven, Vector, ayúdame a arreglar la mesa, los amigos de Cream vendrán en un rato**— Dijo Vainilla caminando hasta la cocina.

Vector asintió y le siguió, cuanto entraron, apareció Cream y flotando a su lado estaba una pequeña criatura color celeste, un chao.

—**Mira lo que me ha regalado el tío Espio ¿Puedo quedármelo?**— Pregunto Cream juntando sus manos debajo de su barbilla y con ojos tiernos.

El pequeño chao la imito.

—**Claro Cream**— Asintió su madre.

Espio se apoyo en el umbral de la entrada y sonrió de lado al ver que a su pequeña sobrina —por ser el compañero de trabajo de Vector— le gustaba su regalo.

—**¿Cómo le llamaras?**— Pregunto Vector con la pequeña criatura volando alrededor de su cabeza con curiosidad.

Cream lo pensó un segundo. Solo un segundo.

—**¡Cheese!**—Grito con alegría.

—**¿Queso? ¿Por qué queso? **

—**¡Me gusta el queso! **

_**·.· **_

—**¡Sonic!**— Se alegro Vainilla al ver a un erizo azul de ojos verdes de unos once años parada sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta, entre sus manos traía un pequeño regalo envuelto en un lazo rosa.

—**Hola señora Vainilla**— Dijo con educación y su adorable voz infantil.

—**Pasa, Cream esta en el jardín jugando con Charmy y su nueva mascota**— Dijo sonriendo, y al ver que nadie le seguía al erizo, se confundió —**¿Y Tails? ¿No ha venido contigo? **

—**El vendrá con Ames, quiere regalarle algo especia al Cream**— Dijo Sonic dejando el regalo en la mesa, luego, mientras se sonrojaba levemente y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, pregunto —**Me preguntaba si usted ha hecho… **

—**¿Chili dogs?**— Pregunto Vainilla terminando la oración por el.

A Sonic le brillaron los ojos.

—**La bandeja esta en la cocina, llévalos al jardín y come los que quieras**.

Sonic asintió, y con su velocidad súper sónica, fue a la cocina y luego al jardín.

_**·.· **_

Luego de un rato, vinieron Amy, una eriza rosa con ojos jade y edad de Sonic, quien traía en un pequeño carrito una gran caja adornada con lazos de colores, al lado de ella, venia Tails, un zorrito de pelaje color oro y tiernos ojos celestes como el cielo, de la edad de Cream, tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aire mas tierno, si es que eso es posible.

—**¡Hola señora Vainilla!**— Saludo Amy con energía —**¿Ya esta aquí mi Sonikku?**

Amy estaba obsesionada con Sonic. En serio.

—**Esta en el jardín**— Dijo Vainilla sonriendo y corriéndose hacia un lado, para evitar que ella le atropellase.

Dejando solo a Tails y al gran regalo.

—**Te ayudo con eso**— Dijo Vainilla agarrando el carrito e invitándole a pasar —**Cream esta en el jardín, ve ha jugar con ella**.

Tails asintió, sonrojándose aun más, y caminando hacia el jardín.

_**·.· **_

Luego de ellos, vinieron Rouge y Knuckles, una murciélago y un equidna, este ultimo tenia un moño morado en el cuello, seguramente por eso tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

A pesar de ser un poco mayores que Sonic y Amy, eran amigos de Cream.

Vainilla tenía que admitir que tenía amigos algo raros, ya que pocos eran de su edad. Pero, ella los quería, y eso era lo que quería Vainilla.

Rouge traía una bolsa llena de ropa, quien, a pesar de su edad, ya sabia mucho de ropa. Y Knuckles traía una pequeña caja color plata.

Vainilla les hizo pasar, ambos dejaron sus regalos, y fueron en el jardín, donde todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Cream.

_**·.· **_

Cream, con ayuda de Amy, se había escabullido de su fiesta para ir a la cocina.

Donde se encontraba su pastel de cumpleaños. De chocolate.

_Su favorito_.

Acerco un taburete bajo hasta la mesa del medio, y se subió a el, quedando de rodillas ya que a ella le daba miedo las alturas.

Sus ojos brillaron y lo único que pudo ver ella fue un gran y cuadrado pastel adornado con crema rosa y flores de azúcar, tenía —si no se equivocaba—unas seis velitas color rojo y blanco.

Estiro su bracito, sus dedos apenas rozaron el plato, y ella bufo mentalmente.

Con extremo cuidado, se paro en el taburete y sus deditos agarraron el borde el plato.

Cream no sabía que aquel taburete tenía una pata coja. Hasta que, al tratar de acercar el pastel hacia ella, y sin saber muy bien como, el pastel termino en su hermoso vestido.

_Ups… Estaba en graves problemas ¡Era su vestido nuevo!_

Se dio la vuelta abochornada al escuchar una ahogada exclamación.

Y allí estaban todos sus invitados.

—**¡Cream! **

Lo único que hizo fue meterse el pulgar en la boca.

* * *

_Juro que he vomitado un arco iris al escribir esto. _

_Espero que les guste, fue la primera cosa que escribir de Cream, es tan tierna! _

_¿Quieren un Cream-peluche o un Cheese-peluche? Espero que si! _

_**Atte**. _

**_Lizha_**


	5. Quinta Ley de Murphy

_Este drabble muestra la sana (mentira) relación que tengo con una amiga (real life), de todos modos, la quiero, subnormal. _

**Disclaimer: **_*Copiar texto del drabble anterior*_

* * *

_**Género: **Humor_

_**Rating: **T**  
**_

_**Characters: **Rouge_

* * *

_**Quinta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto"_

* * *

—**¡Siento no poder ayudarte, Rouge, es que de verdad tengo prisa!**— Se lamento Amy, sacando al menos diez bolsas del maletero de su auto y dispuesta a colocarlas en la acera.

—**¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra ponerlas en la sucia acera!**— Grito Rouge antes de que Amy lo hiciera.

Ella, como buena amiga que no entiende un carajo a su amiga, se confundió.

—**¿Qué?**—Pregunto Amy sin entender lo que sucedía —_que era casi siempre_— y miro la acera —**Pero si esta limpia**.

_Y era cierto_.

Pero Rouge —_como buen cabezota que era. Según Amy, era por estar mucho tiempo con el cabeza de nudillos_—, no le hizo caso, y se cruzo de brazos.

_Como sea_.

—**Esta sucia ¿No lo ves?**— Señalo un pequeño puntito negro que se movía —**¡Mira! Allí hay una hormiga ¿Y Que significa eso? Que esta sucia**.

Y sin saber muy bien porque, Amy sintió lastima de la hormiga. Miro a Rouge con una ceja alzada.

—**No deberías salir tanto con Knuckles, Rouge. Se te esta pegando lo cabezota**— Dijo ella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—**Y tu no deberías estar tanto con el señor anti social**— Contraataco Rouge. Amy se sonrojo —**Se te esta pegando lo amargada**.

—**¡Rouge! Yo no estoy siempre con Shadow**— Dijo ella con voz más aguda de lo normal.

—**Claro, claro**— Dijo Rouge con ese tono condescendiente de darle la razón a los locos —**Y yo soy idiota**.

—**Cierras la boca o tiro las bolsas**— Dijo Amy seriamente levantando las bolsas, colgadas en cada brazo.

A Rouge se le cayó el alma al suelo.

—**No te atreverías**— Dijo Rouge con la voz quebrada.

Cuando vio eso, Amy pensó que alguien idiota —_como Knuckles… O Sonic_— podría creerle. Tenia que admitir que era muy buena actriz.

Pero ella era su amiga de la infancia —_se habían conocido porque Rouge no le había querido compartir su sándwich de atún, su favorito_— y sabia que solo era un mera actuación. Detrás de esa cara triste, había una bruja jodidamente mala.

_Como sea_.

—**Sabes que si**— Dijo Amy firmemente.

**"Carajo Shadow, la próxima vez que te vea con Amy, te pateare en las bolas" **Anoto mentalmente Rouge, al ver como el tipo al quien tendría que darle una patada en las bolas se parecía tanto a su _"buena"_ amiga.

—**Dámelas**— Pidió Rouge haciendo un puchero.

Y Amy no se hizo rogar.

Algo —_quiere decir muy_— bruscamente Amy le paso las bolsas, Rouge tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se cayeran al —_sucio, según ella_— suelo.

—**¡Que bruta eres, Amy!**— Grito Rouge mientras Amy se subía a su auto.

Y ya en movimiento, a unos cuantos metros de Rouge, pero sabiendo que ella la veía a la perfección, Amy le hizo un gesto no muy agradable con el dedo del medio.

Rouge bufo al ver esto. Y esa _cosa _decía llamarse _su_ _mejor amiga_. Obviamente tenía un tornillo flojo aquella chica.

_Como sea_.

Camino hasta la entrada de su casa y con su mano libre, la izquierda, —_y haciendo un movimiento bastante raro_— trato de buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su corta falda de jean, sus llaves.

_No estaban_.

—**Maldita sea**— Susurro Rouge, al descubrir con un raro movimiento, que sus llaves estaban en el bolsillo opuesto.

* * *

_Esto no ha sido lo mas raro que he escrito (creo)._

_Espero que les haya gustado y eso (blah blah blah)._

_¿Un setsi Rouge-peluche?_

_**Bye**_.


	6. Sexta Ley de Murphy

_¡Yo! ¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Fue el puto Internet (es mentira. Jeje) que decidió irse a la mierda! #PutosTodos (?) _

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing.  
_

* * *

_**Género: **Humor, como siempre ;) _

_**Rating: **T _

_**Characters: **Manic.  
_

* * *

_**Sexta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Cuando tengas las manos embadurnadas de grasa, te comenzara a picar la nariz"_

* * *

—**¡Dame mi jodida bolsa de papas, Sonic!**— Grito su hermana, Sonia, al entrar en la cocina.

Manic veía la extraña situación que tenia enfrente de él sin entender una mierda.

—**¡Es mía!**— Grito Sonic, con actitud infantil —muy usual de el.

Sus dos hermanos mayores estaban en medio de la cocina, ambos peleando por una bolsa de papas fritas.

_Como dos niños pequeños_.

—**¡Tu te has comido todas las putas bolsas y esta es la única que queda!**— Grito Sonia. La única razón por la que insultaba como camionero era porque su mamá estaba bebiendo el té con la mamá de la amiga de Sonic, una tal Amy Rose, quien por el estaba bastante buena, lastima que estaba algo rayada —**¡Es mía, idiota! **

—**Creo que salir con el idiota de Knuckles te esta afectando, hermanita**— Se burlo su otro hermano —**Obviamente es mía**.

Manic a veces se preguntaba, quien era el mayor en aquella loca familia.

—**Oigan, oigan niños**— Dijo Manic con calma, llamando la atención de Sonic y Sonia.

Y por primera vez en su puta vida, Manic tuvo miedo.

Casi se cayo cuando sus hermanos le miraron como si fueran zombis y el una pobre victima indefensa.

Tenía un nuevo instinto anti-zombi.

—**¿Por qué carajos te metes tu, eh?**— Dijo Sonia con mal humor —**Maldito renacuajo**.

Dejando de lado su nuevo instinto anti-zombi, se acerco a ambos erizos.

—**Porque esa bolsa de papas no es tuya**— Miro a Sonia con una tensa sonrisa. Y luego miro a Sonic, quien le miraba confundido —**Ni tuya**.

Luego, contra todo pronostico, les quito las bolsas de papas, salto por la ventana —suerte que la cocina estaba en el piso de abajo— y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo.

—**¡Es mía!**— Grito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

_**·.·**_

Manic se encontraba despatarrado en el sofá, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y entre sus manos, la bendita bolsa de papas fritas, la cual fue culpable de que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza de procedencia confusa.

Le habían perseguido por unos treinta minutos, para luego tirarlo al suelo. Suerte que Manic se había hecho bolita, rezándole a Chaos para que no le quitaran la preciada bolsa de papas.

Después le habían abandonado a su merced, sabiendo que los vecinos le veían, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de los tres erizos.

Y había vuelto a la boca del lobo, solo por el hecho de que el no comía papas son ver la televisión.

Metió su engrasada mano dentro de la aun más engrasada bolsa, para descubrir que ya no quedaban papas.

Y para el colmo, le picaba la nariz.

Y el, como buena persona de extraña familia, no quería rascársela con la mano llena de grasa.

Había que avisar que no tenía grandes ideas.

—**¡Sonia!**— Gritó.

—**¡¿Qué?!**— Escucho desde el piso de arriba.

—**¡Me pica la nariz!**— ¿Ya les dije sobre la familia rara?

—**¡Y ráscatela! **

—**¡No puedo! **

—**¡¿Por qué?! **

—**¡Tengo la mano llena de grasa de las papas! **

—**¡Eso te pasa por idiota! **

Que lindo es el apoyo de tu familia ¿Cierto? —Nótese el sarcasmo—.

—**¡Sonic! **

—**¡Ni lo pienses, maldito bastardo! **

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

_*Cuak*¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si :) _

_Es la primera cosa que escribo de Manic! _

_Besos, ángeles! _

_**Bye**._


	7. Séptima Ley de Murphy

_Aparecen varios personajes en este Drabble, por eso pongo 'todos' en 'Characters' n.n _

_**Disclaimer: **Como que, todo le... Pertenece... A SEGA... ¿Ne?_

* * *

_**Género: **Humor/Friendship _

_**Rating: **T_

_**Characters: **Todos, Sonic_

* * *

_**Séptima**** Ley de Murphy**_

_El que ronca es el que se duerme primero_

* * *

Sonic soltó los cinco bolsos que tenia entre sus brazos y, poniendo las manos en su cadera, aspiro con fuerza, inflando su pecho.

—**Aire fresco. Por fin**— Dijo con tono heroico, apoyando un pie en una roca, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento.

Los demás, quienes estaban dejando sus cosas —de manera más suave, no como Sonic— en los alrededores, le miraron con una gotita de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

—**¿Es necesario hacer eso cada vez que acampamos, Sonic?**— Le pregunto Knuckles rascándose la cabeza.

—**Sip**— Dijo Sonic con ese mismo tono que antes.

—**Que idiota**— Dijo Shadow sin molestarse en decirlo en voz baja, ayudando a Amy a acomodar las cosas que Sonic había tirado.

—**Cállate**— Dijo Sonic sin dejar ese tono.

—**¡Sonic! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y ven ayudar!**— Grito Rouge mientras trataba de sacar su tienda de la bolsa en la que venia.

Y al ver que no se había movido, Rouge le tiro una pequeña roca en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo.

—**¡Oye!**— Grito Sonic con una mano en la zona afectada, y al ver como Knuckles no podía consigo mismo por las risas, le tiro la misma piedra.

—**¡Ugh!**— Grito también cayéndose al suelo.

—**Creo que deberíamos ponernos a acomodar las cosas, chicos**— Dijo Cream con suavidad, siendo ayudada por Tails, quien no se había metido en la pelea —**Tenemos que acomodar todo para la noche**.

—**Eso mismo**— Le apoyo Amy —**Será mejor que muevan sus traseros. O Shadow les arrojara al lago**.

—**¿Huh?**— Pregunto Shadow sin entender mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que el estaba sacando una tienda de su bolso.

Sonic, quien, al escuchar las palabras 'arrojara' y 'lago', rápidamente se puso a armar una tienda.

—**Tus amenazas no me llegar, niña. Yo no le tengo miedo al agua como Sonic**— Dijo Knuckles todavía en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos.

—**Oh, claro, claro**— Dijo Amy, sonriendo misteriosamente —**Entonces te aconsejo que no duermas hoy, Knuckles**.

Y, sabiendo que sus amenazas se podrían hacer realidad, Knuckles, bajo la mirada satisfecha de Amy, se dispuso a trabajar.

—**Alabada sea la diosa Amy**— Dijo Rouge sonriendo, viendo a Knuckles.

**·.· **

Habían tardado varias horas en tener todo listo, y en esas horas, ya se había hecho de noche.

En ese momento, todos estaban terminando de cenar, sentados alrededor de una fogata que Sonic había hecho.

Y Sonic, estaba terminando su décimo chili dog, quien el mismo se encargo de traer.

Los demás, ya estaban guardando las sobras, para los días siguientes.

Sonic, ya con el estomago lleno, se palmeo este y se acostó sobre su colcha. Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiro satisfecho.

—**Chaos, estoy agotado**— Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—**No has hecho nada en todo el jodido día, maldito flojo**— Dijo Amy también acostándose en su colcha, al lado de Cream y Rouge.

—**Como sea**— Dijo Sonic dispuesto a dormir.

Se escucho un suspiro.

—**Buenas noches**— Dijo Knuckles.

—**Buenas noches**—Respondieron los demás.

Y luego, silencio. Bueno, casi silencio. Ya que se escuchaban unos ronquidos, de parte de Sonic, quien se había dormido primero.

—**Deberíamos tirarlo al lago**— Susurro Rouge, haciendo que todos le escucharan.

Hubo algunos susurros de asentimiento.

—**O deberíamos meter su mano en un vaso de agua**— Susurro Knuckles, divertido —**Así se orina**.

—**Chaos, eres un guarro, Knuckles**.

—**¡Oye!**— Grito susurrando —**Es un buen plan**.

—**Es un plan guarro**.

—**Como sea**.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 _

_Si tienen un OC, y quieren que aparezca en mi fic 'Only Heroes', solo envíenme un PM con su nombre y sus datos, yo luego les haré unas preguntas sobre ellos n.n _

_Y Ya saben._

**_Si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!_**


	8. Octava Ley de Murphy

_Este si que es un Drabble. Un Drabble en todo su esplendor n.n_

_Tratare de ya empezar con las parejas (se aceptan sugerencias)._

_Han leído mi OneShot 'Empty Life'? Es sobre Sally, deben leerlo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No._

* * *

_**Género:** Humor**  
**_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Characters:**_ _Shadow_

* * *

_**Octava Ley de Murphy**_

_"La anilla de una lata de cerveza se romperá únicamente en el caso de que sea la única que queda en la nevera"_

* * *

Shadow podía afirmar, con toda la jodida sinceridad del mundo, que ese era el mejor momento que había vivido.

Se encontraba en su apartamento, sentado en su sofá —o más bien despatarrado—, con los pies en su mesita, mirando con algo de interés aquella película sangrienta en su televisor de pantalla plasma. Y, como Chaos manda, en _HD_.

Sonrió de lado cuanto acuchillaron a esa chica, que termino en manos del asesino cuando —¿_Cliché_? ¿Dónde?— se tropezó con una rama y esas chorradas.

Todo estaba bien, Sonic no estaba allí para aprovecharse de su comida, Internet y cable, no tenia que trabajar, podía pasar el día viendo sus otras películas, no había nada molestándole…

Y, para mejorar, tenia una lata de cerveza esperándole en el refrigerador.

Y Como el no era un vago —no como Knuckles, o Amy en sus momentos de _no-inspiración_— se levanto de su cómodo sofá sin esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia su cocina.

Ya en ella, abrió el refrigerador y agarro la lata de cerveza.

La _ultima_ lata de cerveza.

Y con lata en mano, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su sofá, dispuesto a seguir con su película llena de sangre (_N/A: Sangre… Asdfghjklñ_).

Se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, colocando sus pies en la mesa y, mirando con algo de interés el televisor, trato de abrir la lata.

Escucho un ruidito metálico, pero no el usual ruido gaseoso. Ese que se escucha cuando abres una soda, o una cerveza, en su caso.

Miro la lata entre sus manos, la anilla estaba entre sus dedos.

Pero la lata no estaba abierta.

Y era la _última_.

_Tendría que salir a comprar otra_.

—**Mierda**.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Novena Ley de Murphy

_Momento de publicidad:_

_¡Voten en mi nueva encuesta! Recibirán un dulce a cambio (deja de mentir, ya) _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sonic-Sega. Jade/Leo-Yop _

* * *

_**Género:** Humor/Family_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Characters: **[OC] Jade, Leo_

* * *

_**Novena Ley de Murphy**_

_"No importa lo que salga mal, siempre encontrarás quien, después, te diga que sabía como evitarlo"_

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo Sonic, fue despatarrarse en su sofá color negro.

Knuckles se limito a pestañear.

—**¡Apúrate ya!**— Grito un sonriente Sonic —**¿Quiero patearle el trasero a Knuckles en la **_**Play**_**!**

—**¡Perdón '**_**Señor súper-veloz'**_**!**— Le grito Leo en respuesta, cerrando con flojera la puerta de su apartamento.

No tenían nada que hacer, así que Sonic se auto-invito a la casa de Leo para, como el decía, patearle el trasero a Knuckles en un juego.

Y Knuckles, sinceramente, no sabia que hacia allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el parque junto a ellos —obviamente Sonic estaba comiendo un chili dog, comprado con _su_ dinero— y, sin saber muy bien como, había terminado en el apartamento de Leo, para que, según Sonic, el le diera una patada en el trasero en uno de los videojuegos.

Leo, haciéndolo lento para _joder_ a Sonic, dejo sus llaves en la mesa y se saco su chaqueta, porque, en diferencia del exterior, su apartamento estaba mucho mas calido.

—… **Estas haciendo esto a propósito ¿Cierto?**— Dijo Knuckles, empujando a Sonic para hacerse un lugar en el sofá.

—_**Sep**_.

—**¡Eres un maldito infeliz!**— Gritó Sonic, cabreado.

—**Me lo imaginaba**— Dijo Knuckles cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—**¡Oye! Estoy en mi derecho**— Se defendió Leo, levantando las manos —**Creo que estamos en mi casa ¿O no, Knuckles?**

—**A mi no me metas, idiota**— Dijo Knuckles abriendo los ojos.

—**Que buen amigo eres, bastardo**— Dijo Leo —nótese el sarcasmo—.

—**Nunca he dicho que soy tu amigo**— Dijo Knuckles levantando una ceja.

—**Aun así estas aquí**.

**…**

**..**

**.**

—**Me largo**— Dijo Knuckles levantándose de su lugar.

—**¡Ni lo pienses, idiota!**— Gritó Sonic bloqueando la puerta.

Knuckles lo pensó. _Dos segundos_.

—**Me largo**— Repitió, tratando de empujar a Sonic.

—_**Niñas**_**, **_**niñas**_— Les llamo Leo, agarrando el control remoto —**Ambas son bonitas, y ahora que he prendido la tele, podemos jugar**.

Sonic y Knuckles enrojecieron —Knuckles pareciendo un tomate— y ambos le mostraron el dedo del medio.

Leo rió, agarro los mandos y les tiro uno a cada uno.

—**El quien gane, juega contra el campeón**— Dijo señalándose a si mismo.

—**¿Quién?**— Preguntaron al unísono.

—**Váyanse al carajo**.

Leo se agacho para prender la consola, y ambos chicos se prepararon para comenzar a luchar…

_Pero la pantalla se quedo negra_.

—**¿Qué demonios…?**— Preguntó Sonic.

—**¡No me digas que se me ha jodido la Play!**— Gritó Leo agarrándose la cabeza.

—**Perfecto ¿Me puedo ir ya?**— Preguntó Knuckles soltando el mando.

—_**Sip**_— Dijo Sonic, también soltando el mando y caminando hasta la cocina.

Knuckles salio del apartamento. Sonic tomo una de las cervezas de Leo.

Y Leo se acostó en posición fetal en el suelo.

—**¿Ya la has revisado?**— Preguntó Sonic con Leo a sus pies y abriendo la lata de cerveza.

—_**Sipi**_— Dijo Leo con la voz quebrada.

Sonic se quedo en silencio un minuto.

—**Santa mierda, Leo. Se te ha jodido la Play**— Dijo tomando un largo trago de la lata.

—**¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!**— Gritó Leo tapándose las rejas.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Estas seguro de que tienes dinero aquí?**— Preguntó Sonic cuando el y Leo entraron a su apartamento.

Una semana después del _lamentable y triste accidente_, Leo todavía no podía deshacerse de la Play, y tampoco podía tocarla, ya que decía que le traía malos recuerdos.

Y por eso, la Play se había llenado de polvo.

—**Es mi casa. **_**Estoy seguro**_** de que tengo dinero**— Respondió Leo.

—_**Nop**_**, te equivocas gilipollas**— Ambos erizos levantaron la vista para ver a Jade con una lata de cervezas en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo encendido —_**No tienes**_** dinero**.

—**¡Eres un puto bastardo, Leo!**— Le gritó Sonic.

—**Te he dicho que no fumes en mi casa, Jade**— Dijo Leo ignorando la furia de Sonic, agarrando el cigarrillo de los dedos de Jade, bajo la mirada asesina de esta, apagándolo y tirándolo al bote de basura —**Y Además, creo que todo el mundo se aprovecha de mi nevera. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo entraste?**

Jade soltó el humo de su última calada y dio un trago de su lata.

—**No es difícil entrar a las casas de las personas siendo yo, gilipollas**— Dijo sonriendo de lado —**Por cierto, hola Sonic. Ya he conseguido lo que querías**.

—**¿De verdad?**— A Sonic le brillaron los ojos.

Jade asintió y le paso un paquete.

—**¿Qué hay adentro?**— Preguntó Leo, quien en su paseo en su cocina agarro una lata de cerveza.

Sonic desenvolvió el paquete con emoción y del saco un chili dog. Leo se cayó al suelo.

—**Amy me ha prohibido comerlos y me ha quitado mi reserva de chili dog, y como me ha faltado dinero, le pedí a Jade…**— Sonic asintió en su dirección, para reconocer su ayuda. Ella también lo hizo —**Que entrara su casa para que quitárselos. Y por cierto. Leo, le debes treinta billetes a Jade**.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**Tiene razón, págame idiota**— Algo llamo la atención de la eriza azabache —**¿Por qué no has limpiado tu Play?**

A Leo se le cayó el alma al suelo.

—**¡Porque se ha muerto!**— Lloró Leo.

**'Otra vez no' **Pensó Sonic con la boca llena de chili dogs.

—**¿Qué? ¿La has revisado?**

—**¡Seh!**

Jade rodó los ojos con paciencia y prendió la Play, y al ver que la tele seguía en negro, a pesar de también haberla prendido, camino hasta un lado del mueble y con un poco de esfuerzo lo movió un poco para adelante. Y luego, agachándose un poco, empezó a toquetearlos.

—**No la has revisado, gilipollas**— Dijo desde atrás del mueble.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo Leo sorbiéndose los _mocos_.

Y luego de unos segundos, en la pantalla apareció el menú de unos de los juegos de Leo.

_Eso significaba que la Play andaba_.

Y la felicidad m

No entraba en la cara de Leo.

—**Los cables estaban mal enchufados**— Comento Jade sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodando el mueble.

Jade pudo decir, con toda la jodida sinceridad del puto mundo, que el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla de Leo le tomo por sorpresa.

Y luego, de la nada, le soltó.

—**¡Pudiste haber venido hace una semana y hacerme evitar toda esta jodida depresión!**— Le grito con la voz aguda.

—**¿Qué carajos te sucede ahora?**— Le preguntó Jade pacientemente.

—**Tal vez tiene el_ periodo_**— Comentó Sonic, atrayendo las miradas de los hermanos, este se encogió en su lugar —**¿Qué? Eso es lo que le pasa a Amy. Usualmente se comporta así…**— Señalo a Leo —**Y no quiere tener s… **

Luego una mano negra le tapo la boca

—**Ya Sonic**— Dijo Jade algo alarmada —**No necesitamos saber sobre tu relación con Rose**.

Sonic se encogió de hombros.

* * *

_¿A que las peleas de Leo y Jade se merecen un lindo review?_


	10. Décima Ley de Murphy

_Al fin he podido escribir sobre una pareja! Dios, me encanta torturar a los personajes de Sonic *Risa malvada aquí* _

_**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team no ser míos, ser de SEGA. _

* * *

_**Género:** Humor/Romance_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Characters: **[Shadow, Amy]_

* * *

**_Décima_**_** Ley de Murphy**_

_"Si autobús tarda mucho en llegar, enciendete un cigarro. Aparecerá por la esquina inmediatamente"_

* * *

Chaos ¿Por qué carajos tenia que esperar el autobús?

Ah, si. Porque, en una de las peleas con Eggman, se había quebrado la pierna.

Y no podría correr en al menos… _Siete_ _semanas_.

_Siete_. _Semanas_.

¿Y saben que es lo mejor de todo? Es que ese maldito se había llevado seis de las siete Esmeraldas del Caos, y la séptima, se había quedado en el taller de Tails.

—**Deja de hacer berrinches, Shady**— Dijo Amy, quien estaba sentada al lado de el en la parada de autobús, y quien era **su** _novia_ desde hace tres meses —**Tampoco es tan malo tomar el autobús de vez en cuando**.

—**Es porque tu siempre lo tomas, Rose**— Dijo el haciendo una mueca.

Odiaba estar en un espacio con muchas personas —_a excepción de Amy_—, odiaba cuando el autobús saltaba con cada pozo de la calle, odiaba como las personas le miraban raro ¿Ya había dicho que odiaba estar con muchas personas? Y, en especial, _odiaba el autobús_.

—**¿Y que hay con eso?**— Preguntó Amy sin entender.

Shadow rodó los ojos con paciencia.

—**Que ya estas acostumbrada**.

—**¿Y?**— Ella suspiro dramáticamente —**Chaos, Shadow ¡Solo serán siete semanas! Te acostumbraras**.

Y luego sonrió de esa forma tan radiante. Solo como ella sabia hacerlo.

—**Como sea**— Dijo Shadow en un suspiro.

Y luego se movió levemente para sacar de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

—**Uh... Shadow**— Le llamo —**Te aconsejo que **_**no hagas eso**_**, el autobús podría venir **_**ya**_.

_¿Qué?_

—**Si no vino en **_**veinte minutos**_**, no llegara en los **_**próximos diez**_— El tiempo en el cual el podría fumar al menos un cigarrillo.

Y, a pesar de la mirada advertida de Amy, Shadow metió la punta del cigarrillo en su boca y con la otra mano, la que tenía el encendedor, prendió el cigarrillo.

_Y adivinen que paso luego…_

—**¡Mira, Shadow!**— Gritó Amy, llamando la atención de el y de las demás personas que también esperaban el autobús —**¡El autobús!**

_Ca_. _Ra_. _Jo_.

Y Shadow dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia donde señalaba su novia. Y allí estaba, justo doblando a la esquina, el autobús.

Y estas cosas hacían preguntar a Shadow, si es que el mundo no estaba en su contra.

_Al parecer si_.

* * *

_Obviamente, como gran fan del ShadAmy, mi primer Drabble en este fic iba a ser sobre ellos, niños. _

_Seguramente se merece un review ¿Eh?_


	11. Décima primera Ley de Murphy

_He aquí un nuevo Drabble de Las Leyes de Murphy! Y ademas de eso, no se olviden de leer mi nuevo fic (aunque solo escribiré un capitulo, por ahora) '**Solo un Ser Humano**' ¡Tiene SonAmy!_

_**Aviso:** __En este Drabble, Cream tiene al menos 18 años, pero como no se la diferencia entre ella y Charmy, supongamos que el tiene 15-16 años._

_**Disclaimer: **__Charmy-Cream/Sega. Drabble/Mio. _

* * *

_**Género:** Humor/Friendship_

_**Rating: **K  
_

_**Characters: **Cream/Cheese, Charmy_

* * *

_**Décima**** primera Ley de Murphy**_

_"La probabilidad de que la tostada caiga con la mantequilla hacia abajo es directamente proporcional al precio de la alfombra"_

* * *

—**¡Charmy! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir!**— Exclamó Cream al ver a Charmy al otro lado de la puerta.

Charmy se sonrojo levemente y entro a la casa cuando Cream se aparto de la puerta.

—**¿Qué tras ahí, Charmy?**— Preguntó ella cuando, al verlo pasar, vio que el traía una bolsa debajo de su brazo.

Charmy abrazo aquella bolsa como si fuera un bebe.

—**Es **_**mi**_** azúcar**— Dijo con cariño.

—**¿Azúcar?**— Preguntó Cream sin entender —**Pero Charmy, no era necesario, yo tengo azúcar**.

—**Pero esta azúcar no es cualquier azúcar**— Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo con seriedad —**Esta azúcar es una azúcar **_**ultra mega**_** especial**.

'**Como digas, Charmy' **Pensó Cream con una mirada algo asustada.

—**¿Q-qué quieres comer?**— Dijo caminando hasta la cocina, siendo seguida por Charmy y _su_… _azúcar_.

—**¡Tostadas! ¡Amo tus tostadas!**— Exclamó Charmy dando un pequeño saltito y quedando suspendido en el aire.

—**Tostadas será**— Dijo Cream sonriendo mientras sacaba un par de panes de una canasta y los colocaba en la tostadora —**En la alacena de la izquierda tengo algunos dulces para acompañarlas**.

Charmy asintió y comenzó a sacar de la alacena algunos frascos de distintos colores oscuros lleno de variados dulces.

—**¿Los llevo al living? **

—**Eh… Sip**— Dijo distraídamente, ya que toda su atención estaba en que los panes no se quemasen —**Uh… Charmy**— Le llamo nerviosa dándose la vuelta.

—**¿Huh?**

—**T-ten cuidado con la alfombra. Me la ha regalado Amy hace poco y me matara si descubre que la mancho, dice que le ha salido muy caro**.

—**No te preocupes, Creamy, no manchare tu alfombra**— Bromeó —**Por cierto ¿Por qué Amy te ha comprado una alfombra?**

—**La verdad…**— Hizo una pausa —**No tengo ni la menos idea**— Luego sonrió.

_**·.· **_

—**Con que… **_**Azúcar**_.

—**Sip**.

—**Ah**.

Charmy coloco un poco —_mucho, demasiado_— de mermelada de fresa a su calido pan, y luego, con una pequeña cuchara, agarro un poco de _su azúcar_ y le puso encima. Después de eso, le dio un gran mordisco al pan, manchándose, con un poco de mermelada de fresa, la comisura de su boca.

—**¿No le hará mal a tus dientes?**— Preguntó Cream con un pedazo de pan calido en su mano.

—**Nop**.

—**Ah, okey**.

…

**..**

**.**

—**¿Estas seguro?**— Volvió a preguntar segundos después.

—**Sip**— Dijo Charmy rodando los ojos, y untando mucha mermelada en otro calido pan.

_Y luego le puso azúcar_._ Su azúcar_.

—**¡Oye! Me preocupo por ti**— Dijo Cream siguiendo con la mirada el pan cubierto de mermelada —**Eres mi mejor amigo**.

—**¡Todo el mundo de preocupa por mi!**— Rió Charmy. Y a Cream casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando Charmy, al mover los brazos, movió bruscamente el pan —**'**_**Charmy, deja de comer azúcar**_**'. '**_**Charmy, deja de molestar a Shadow**_**'. '**_**Charmy, bájate de esos cables**_**'. '**_**Charmy, no vayas al cuarto de Espio**_**'**— Imito las miles de veces que le dijeron que tenga cuidado.

—**¡Cuidado!**— Gritó Cream, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, como en las películas, pensó Charmy, ya que, al parecer había soltado su pan lleno de mermelada de fresa y su azúcar, y este cayo al suelo, justo donde estaba aquella alfombra que Amy le había regalado a Cream, la cual era _horrorosamente_ cara.

Cream también se lanzo al suelo, en un desesperado intento por salvar la alfombra. Pero no llego, cuando ella quedo boca abajo en el suelo, y Charmy ni siquiera se había movido, el pan, con la mermelada boca abajo, estaba sobre la alfombra, manchándola, y a unos cuantos centímetros de donde Cream había quedado.

Y luego, silencio.

…

**..**

**.**

—**Amy va a matarme**— Aseguró Cream con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	12. Décima segunda Ley de Murphy

_¡Hola, criaturitas del señor! (me he viciado con **elrubiusOMG**). Son las 05:00 AM aquí en la Argentina, y tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos por que hoy vi los vídeos de terror del **rubius**. _

_**Nota que no tiene nada que ver con nada:** Me encanta joder al Sonic Team._

* * *

_**Género:** Humor_

_**Rating: **T  
_

_**Characters: **Knuckles_

* * *

**_Décima__ segunda Ley de Murphy_  
**

_"Basta desear firmemente que algo no ocurra para que acabe ocurriendo"_

* * *

Luego de un bostezo, Knuckles abrió la puerta de su casillero, echando a lo bruto los libros que no utilizaría. Y con otro bostezo, lo cerro con un fuerte golpe, para apoyar su cabeza en el después.

—**¿Qué rayos te pasa, Knukly?**— Escucho una voz femenina muy conocida preguntarle.

Knuckles abrió los ojos —¿Cuándo los había cerrado?—, con unas molestas ojeras remarcando sus ojos violetas.

Rouge hizo una mueca.

—**Vuelvo a preguntar**— Dijo Rouge —**¿Qué **_**mierda**_** te ha pasado? **

Y Knuckles desvió su mirada, sin moverse, y miro un punto _x_ en el techo.

_Interesante pregunta. _

_·Flash Back· _

—_**¡Carajo, Sonic! ¡Estamos en el mismo puto equipo!**_— _Gritó un cabreado Knuckles, el cual tenia unos grandes auriculares en las orejas, y de esta salía un pequeño micrófono. Knuckles estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentando en posición de indio en su cama, enfrente de la pantalla de su televisión, con un mando en mano._

—_**¡¿Y quien mierda eres tu?! ¡Tiene que bajar el arma!**_— _Se escucho gritar a Sonic por los auriculares de Knuckles._

_Knuckles dejo caer su mando y se masajeó las sienes con su mano libre._

—_**Joder, Sonic**_— _Dijo con paciencia _—_**Teníamos un maldito plan**__._

—_**¡Lo se, carajo, lo se!**_— _Dijo Sonic sin paciencia _—_**Es que jugar a las cinco de la mañana afecta mis sentidos**__._

_Knuckles rió, sabiendo que Sonic podía escucharle._

—_**Y mas aun siendo martes, bastardo**__._

—_**Cállate**__._

_·End Flash Back·_

—**No he **_**podido dormirme**_— Mintió volviéndola a mirar.

Y Rouge pareció creérselo.

—**¿Te has desvelado por ese juego, verdad?**

—**Sip**.

Rouge suspiro dramáticamente. Y luego sonó la campana de cambio de hora.

—**Diablos, Knukly. Algún día iré a tu casa y te sacare el juego, lo juro**— Ella volvió a suspirar, y sus facciones se suavizaron —**Eres un maldito idiota**.

Knuckles sintió su delicada mano en su hombro, así que volvió a levantar la mirada —¿Cuándo carajos la había bajado?— y sintió los labios de Rouge sobre los suyos.

Y antes de que el pudiera corresponderle el beso, Rouge ya se había separado y estaba de espaldas a el, caminando hasta su clase.

—**Te veo luego**— Dijo sin esperar que ella lo escuchase.

No lo hizo.

_**·.·**_

Cuando entro a la sala de Biología, ya casi todos estaban en ella, salvo algunos cuantos. Pero eso no le importaba, en realidad.

Se sentó al lado de Amy, quien estaba leyendo un libro de tapa verde.

—**¿Por qué no te has sentado con el bastardo?**— Preguntó.

Y ella, sin despegar la mirada de su libro, señalo algo atrás. Knuckles siguió con la mirada y vio a Sonic en los últimos asientos.

_Babeándose sobre la mesa_.

—**¿Te has desvelado con el por ese juego, de verdad?**— Preguntó ella sin mirarle.

_¿Qué hoy todos eran unos jodidos adivinos?_

—**Sip**— Volvió a contestar como con Rouge.

La escucho suspirar y volteo su mirada para verla cerrar el libro y dejarlo en la mesa.

—**¿Al menos tu has estudiado? Porque Sonic no lo hizo.**

_Esperen_.

—**¿Qué?**

—**¿Tú tampoco lo has hecho?**— Preguntó Amy —**Hoy tenemos examen de Biología**.

**…**

**..**

**.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Biología. Examen. Hoy**— Dijo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien con retraso.

—**Diablos**.

—**Estoy rodeado de idiotas**— Hizo una pausa —**Te hago responsable de que Sonic repruebe este examen**.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**— Dijo el con tono lastimero.

—**Porque tú le has enseñado ese jodido juego, Knuckles**.

—**Como sea**.

Y luego, silencio.

O al menos, entre ellos, ya que en la cabeza de Knuckles, había millones de ideas.

**'Chaos, por favor, mata al profesor para que no nos tome el jodido examen'**

**'¡Ya se lo que haré! Fingiré un infarto'**

**'¿Y que tal si me largo ya'?**

Y en ese mismo momento, lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, es que el maldito profesor no se presentase.

_Ojala que se muera_.

_Ojala que le atropelle un autobús_.

_Ojala que no tenga ganas de venir_.

_Ojala_ _que se olvide que había examen_.

Y un minuto después —u hora, no sabría calcularlo bien— apareció el profesor por el umbral de la puerta, con una pila de hojas debajo de su brazo.

—**Espero que hayan estudiado, alumnos**— Dijo como si en su interior se estuviera burlándose de su desgracia —o idiotez, si vamos al caso—.

—**Mierda**— Susurró Knuckles, bajo la mirada burlona de Amy.

* * *

_**Reviews, plz.**_


	13. Décima tercera Ley de Murphy

_Este Drabble tiene que ver con la Navidad, asi que ¡Feliz Navidad, mis pequeños (¿Wat?) lectores!_

_¿Ya han leído mi OneShot de Navidad 'You are not Alone'? Es Shadow/Amy, pero no romance (como dice ** .Baggins**: 'Un poco de amistad siembre esta bien')_

_Ah, y revisen mi perfil... Tengo historias nuevas!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Rouge, ni Cream, me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el mocoso (?_

* * *

_**Género:** Humor_

_**Rating: **T  
_

_**Characters: **Rouge, Cream/Cheese_

* * *

_**Décima**** tercera Ley de Murphy**_

_"La otra cola es más rápida"_

* * *

—**¡Diablos, Cream! ¡Apúrate!**— Gritó Rouge entre desesperada y enojada, corriendo por el ancho pasillo abarrotado de gente del Shopping.

—**¡Ya voy, Rouge!**— Gritó Cream, quien la trataba de seguir a unos cuantos metros alejada de ella, pidiendo disculpas cada vez que chocaba con alguien.

—**Carajo**— Dijo Rouge al sentir como alguien le golpeaba el hombro al empujar a las personas —**Llegaremos tarde**.

Seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué le pasa _esta vez_ a Rouge? ¿Por qué trata tan _malignamente_ a la _pobre_ Cream? ¿Qué ha hecho _Knuckles_ para que Rouge esta tan _jodidamente furiosa_?

Oh, las respuestas son bastantes fáciles. Primero, Rouge cree que no llegara a tiempo al taller de Tails, donde se festejaba la víspera de Navidad. Segundo: Porque Rouge cree que ella esta siendo muy lenta. Y tercero, el idiota de Knuckles se olvido de comprar la cena para Navidad. Y como Rouge cree que el no puede hacer nada bien, así que Rouge decidió hacerlo, obviamente, después de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza.

_Si quieres hacerlo bien, hazlo tu mismo_.

Ambas féminas tenían al menos cinco bolsas en cada brazo. Rouge, después de sus muchos años como… obsesiva de las compras, ya era una experta en sostener muchas bolsas sin perder el equilibrio. Pero Cream… La pobrecilla estaba que se tambaleaba a cada lado, sumando que ella trataba de no empujar a la gente para tratar de alcanzar a Rouge.

Y Cream casi tropezó con Rouge cuando esta dejo de correr de la nada.

—**¿Sucede algo, Rouge?**— Preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—**¿A cual cola nos metemos?**— Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

Cream, confundida, se asomo sobre su hombro y vio que Rouge estaba decidiendo sobre cual de aquellas dos colas meterse. Ambas eran largas, eso si, pero una de ellas tenia un cartel encima, el cual decía _'Cola rápida'_.

—**Eh…**

—**A la cola rápida**— Decidió Rouge, y luego jalo de la muñeca a Cream, obligándola a seguirla con pasos torpes.

Y luego, ya en la cola, esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Mientras la otra cola avanzaba más rápidamente.

Y esperaron.

Y no avanzaron.

Y esperaron.

Y la otra cola, no era una cola rápida.

—**Me están jodiendo ¿No?**— Preguntó Rouge con brusquedad, mientras veía a la otra cola avanzar, mientras ella apenas habían avanzado un lugar.

Y Rouge vio como un niño, un pequeño puma de ojos verdes, le sacaba la lengua, como burlándose de su desgracia.

—**Te matare, mocoso**— Susurró Rouge, sin que Cream le escuchase.

Y el niño, al comprender su mensaje, se escabullo en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

_**Review si te da pena Cream (?**_


	14. Décima cuarta Ley de Murphy

_Lamento si no le respondido el review a alguien ¡Gracias a todos!_

_**Disclaimer: **Solo el Drabble, Jade y Leo, me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Género:** Humor/Friendship_

_**Rating: **T  
_

_**Characters: **Jade. Todos_

* * *

_**Décima**** cuarta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Los que viven más cerca son los últimos en llegar"_

* * *

—**No puedo creer que Jade nos haga esto**— Dijo Amy, abrazando una almohada.

—**¿No puedes hacer nada? ¡Falta poco para las doce!**— Le recrimino Rouge a Leo.

Este, ante su grito y peligrosa expresión, se encogió en su lugar, levantando los brazos, pensando que le pegaría.

—**¡No!**— Se apuro a gritar —**Ya he llamado a su casa ¿Cierto?**

—**Y no esta**— Puntualizó un sonriente Sonic.

Y con la mirada, Rouge le dijo a Sonic, que cerrara la boca. Y sabiamente, este le hizo caso.

_Chaos, Rouge daba miedo_.

—**Debe de estar **_**en **__**camino**_— Se atrevió a decir Leo, con voz asustada.

Y Rouge explotó.

—**¡Pero ella vive a solo tres calles de aquí! ¡¿Cómo carajos tarda tanto?! **

—**¿Le gusta **_**joder**_**?**— Preguntó Knuckles sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Rouge le tiro la almohada que tenia Amy.

—**¡Hey!**— Se quejo ella.

—**Tranquilízate, Rouge**— Empezó Cream, con voz pacifica.

—**Son todavía las once y media**— Termino Tails.

**'Mucho romance' **Pensó Shadow, conteniendo una mueca de asco.

—**¡Exacto!**— Gritó Rouge, sobresaltando a todos, menos a Shadow y a Knuckles, quien, como su _pareja_, ya estaba _acostumbrado_ a sus temidas explosiones.

Aunque, eso si, no evitaba cagarse en las patas.

—**Tenemos que cenar, y brindar, y así se van a hacer las doce**— Gimoteó —**Somos una familia ¡Tenemos que estar todos juntos! **

—**Si es que llega a venir…**— Al ver la mirada asesina de Rouge, Leo se corrigió —**Cuando venga, la matare**.

—**Yo lo haré primero**— Le apoyó Rouge.

—**¡Hey!**— Gritó Amy, llamando la atención de todos —**¡Es Navidad! ¡Dejen la **_**violencia**_** de lado!**

_Y Cream pensó que podría sentirse orgullosa de su amiga_.

—**¡Háganlo mañana!**— Continuo, como si nada.

_Nop, falsa alarma_.

—**Esa es mi chica**— Dijo Sonic, estando 100% orgulloso de Amy.

Y cuando ella iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó, y Rouge levanto las manos, indicando que guarden silencio.

Obviamente era —_tenia que ser_— Jade.

—**¿Desde cuando Jade usa las puertas?**— Susurró Sonic a nadie en especifico, recibiendo un almohadazo de la nada.

Y Rouge se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado de esta, se encontraba Jade, y, como no, fumando un cigarrillo. Estaba vestida de forma elegante, por las fiestas, pero siempre manteniendo ese aire informal de ella.

—**¡Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa!**— Gritó Rouge, volando hacia ella.

Jade levanto una mano, indicando que se calle y que se detenga, y sacando algo de la mochila que tenia al hombro, se lo entrego, dando una calada a su cigarro, todo con calma.

Y Rouge vio lo que le dio, era, bajo las sorpresas de todos —incluido Shadow—, una Esmeralda del Caos, la rosada.

—**¡Estas perdonada!**— Gritó, y luego entro correteando al interior.

Y Shadow pensó, de que en cualquier momento, le saldrían corazoncitos de los ojos.

Jade escucho un carraspeó, y miro al dueño de este. Levanto una mano, y de nuevo busco en su mochila, sacando una bolsa de frituras.

Y Leo hizo lo mismo —pero tal vez más raro, pensaron todos— que Rouge.

* * *

_**Review**, y de paso, me dicen como esta el clima es sus países, ya que aquí, me estoy cocinando._

**_Y yo, soy deliciosa (¿)_**


	15. Décima quinta Ley de Murphy

_Tenia que publicar algo, lo que sea D:_

_**Pregunta:** ¿Que ser **Beta Reader**? ¿Me explican? ¿Puedo ser el **Beta Reader** de alguien? _

_**Advertencia: **Ligera insinuación de algo sexual, creo que se podría llamar** Lime**._

_**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team no ser míos. El Drabble si ser míos._

* * *

_**Género:** Romance/Humor_

_**Rating: **T  
_

_**Characters: **[Sonic, Amy]_

* * *

**_Décima_**_** quinta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Da igual por donde abras la caja de un medicamento. Siempre te molestará el prospecto"_

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fueron los rayos del Sol, y en ese momento sintió que le achicharraban los ojos. Los cerró rápidamente.

—**Mierda**— Susurró cuando incorporó su cabeza de donde sea que estuviera acostado, al sentir un fuerte y molesto dolor en esta.

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la superficie mullida y suave en la que se había acostado en algún momento de la noche de ayer, e intento abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Tardo un momento lleno de pestañeos, pero al final lo logró. Luego miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de color celeste suave, y ahí es cuando descubrió donde estaba. Instintivamente, miro a su izquierda, y como lo esperaba, encontró el cuerpo desnudo —y cubierto por la sabana de su cama— de su novia.

_Amy Rose_.

Quiso sonreír, pero el dolor de su cabeza se lo impidió.

Bajo la mirada, y como lo esperaba, estaba desnudo. Las sabanas cubrían la parte baja, desde sus caderas. Pero a pesar de que sabía lo que había pasado, no se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí.

Amy y el se habían pasado con el alcohol, al parecer. Pero, para su desgracia, el dolor de su cabeza no le permitió pensar mucho más allá del presente.

Se estiro en la cama, y sintió como Amy se movía, señal de que también se estaba despertando. Y al igual que el, también tardo en abrir los ojos y mirarle.

—**Hola**— Saludo Sonic, con voz ronca, cuando vio el destello jade de los ojos de Amy.

Ella dejo mostrar una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—**Hola**— Le contesto con voz igualmente ronca —**¿Cómo estas?**

—**Necesito una aspirina**— Dijo Sonic riendo —**¿Y tu?**

—**También**— Luego se acerco para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad —**Las hay en uno de los cajones de la cocina**.

Y Sonic ya supo que es lo que ella quería.

—**¿Tengo que ir a buscarlos?**— Se quejó con voz suave.

—_**Sip**_— Dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Sonic se levanto con flojera, y con la mirada busco su ropa interior, para encontrarlos semi-escondidos debajo de la cama. Y mientras se los colocaba, sonrió al casi recordar lo que sucedió en la noche.

Fue la cocina, sintiéndose cómodo, ya que siempre pasaba rato con su novia en su casa. Y de unos de los cajones, saco una caja pequeña color amarillo, luego volvió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Amy ya se había sentado en esta, abrazando la sabana para tapar su pecho desnudo.

Y al abrir la caja, en vez de ver primero las pastillas, vio el papel donde decían las advertencias —y cosas que no le importaban— del medicamento.

—**¿Por qué inventan estas cosas?**— Preguntó Sonic para nadie en especifico, tratando de sacar las pastillas sin sacar el molesto papel.

—**No tengo idea**— Dijo Amy, su frente apoyada en sus rodillas.

* * *

**_¿A que se merece un lindo review?_**

_Como creo que no estaré por aquí... **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos, y que la suerte, este siempre de su parte!** (¿_


	16. Décima sexta Ley de Murphy

_No se si la categoría de género esta bien. **Hurt/Comfort** siempre me ha sido bastante confuso. Pero creo que esta bien. Corrijanme si me equivoco._

_¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Solo drabble ser mio._

* * *

_**Género:** Humor/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rating: **K+  
_

_**Characters: **Tails_

* * *

**_Décima_**_** sexta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Una herramienta caerá siempre donde pueda hacer mayor daño"_

* * *

A pesar de encontrarse solo, en aquel gran taller, Tails no estaba para nada triste.

Podía hacer lo que quisiese… Okey, tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas para hacer. Había leído todos los libros que tenia, había jugado los pocos videojuegos que le interesaban, y no tenia que hacer.

Y era perfecto. Tendría tiempo para hacer su hobby favorito —y, para que mentirles, único—, reparar cosas. Ya sea su tornado, o alguna chucheria que sus amigos le tiran.

Y se preguntaran ¿Dónde estaba, su mejor amigo y hermano de corazón, Sonic? Muy fácil de responder. Estaba siendo perseguido por Amy, quien le juraba _amor eterno_, y, seguramente, traía con ella un _anillo de bodas_ para poder casarse con el. _Aunque, quien sabe, si ella podía esconder un martillo gigante ¿Qué le costaría esconder una iglesia —con sacerdote y todo— entera?_

Nadie quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto tampoco. Daba _miedo_ con tal solo pensarlo.

Y ahí en medio de su taller, se encontraba el, Tails, con llave inglesa en mano y sin querer pensar en como Sonic se escaparía de Amy esta vez, mientras ella podría esconder una iglesia entera solo para obligar a Sonic a casarse con Amy.

Y hablando del romance —no del que raya a la obsesión, ese no, por favor—, el también tenia cosas que pensar sobre eso —genial, algo para distraerse—, pero tampoco algo tan grande con el tema de Sonic y Amy.

_Cream_.

Aquella hermosa coneja, quien era la mejor amiga de Amy —y era valiente por ello. Pero ella no parecía notar la _pequeña_ obsesión de su amiga—, y estudiante de medicina, como su madre.

No eran nada todavía, pero estaba en proceso de serlo. Y la oración exacta para definirlo era _salían y esas cosas, con sentimientos de por medio y todo. Pero no eran nada. Aun_. Seh, sus cosas no iban tan rápido, como a Sonic, quien Amy ya le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Esperen, nos desviamos del tema ¿_relaciones_? No. Creo que estábamos hablando sobre Tails, quien estaba con llave inglesa en mano, en medio de su enorme taller. Solo.

Y, como lo manda la escritora, el se puso a reparar una de las alas de su tornado, el cual, y pensarlo también daba miedo, aparecía roto sin haber luchado con Eggman.

_Y ni se les ocurra pensar que Sonic lo usa escondidas de Tails para ir a joder con el idiota de Knuckles, no._

En fin, ahí se encontraba, tratando de arreglar una zona del ala, particularmente alta.

_Era inevitable_.

En un resbalo, Tails perdió el equilibrio y la llave se deslizo, sin que el pudiese hacer nada, de su mano, y callo, en su área mas sensible hasta ahora. _Y no estoy hablando de su entrepierna, niños_.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Esto ya le había ocurrido la semana pasada. Que idiota de su parte, a pesar de que a el no le gustaban esas palabras.

Y si, por si se preguntan, la llave inglesa si se le cayo sobre el pie.

Y, pensándolo bien, también era perfecto.

_Podría llamar a Cream para que le cure_.

* * *

_**¿Ustedes saben que carajos me he fumado para que me salga esto?**_


	17. Décima séptima Ley de Murphy

_Este es un TwoShot. Esta seria la primera parte, la segunda la publicare lo mas pronto que pueda, lo juro._

_Y perdonen por tardar tanto ¿Ya han visitado mi nueva encuesta? _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Knuckles y Rouge le pertenecen a SEGA (L)_

* * *

_**Género:** Family/Humor_

_**Rating: **T  
_

_**Characters: **[Knuckles, Rouge]_

* * *

**_Décima_**_** séptima Ley de Murphy**_

_"Cuando tienes prisa, el semáforo siempre esta en rojo"_

* * *

Rouge volvió a gritar. Knuckles sintió que le sangraban los oídos.

—**¡¿Qué?!**— Gritó Knuckles, la desesperación y el miedo inundaban su voz.

—**¡Apúrate, Knuckles!**— Le gritó Rouge en respuesta.

Knuckles giro violentamente el volante de su auto, evitando así, a toda velocidad, el auto que tenia delante.

—**¡No puede ir más rápido!**— Volvió a gritar Knuckles sudando frió.

Rouge ahogo un gemido de dolor y Knuckles, usando su mano libre, toco su _hinchada barriga_ en el asiento de atrás, donde Rouge estaba acostada.

_Y apunto de dar a luz_.

—**Mierda**— Murmuró Knuckles, volviendo a esquivar otro auto, escuchando los insultos del conductor del mismo.

—**¡Todo esto es **_**tu**_** culpa!**— Sollozó Rouge, apretando dolorosamente su mano al volver a sentir una contracción.

Y si no hubiera estado tan asustado, Knuckles se hubiera quejado y le hubiera gritado loca por casi romperle la mano.

_Quizás ya lo había hecho_.

—**¡¿Por qué?**— Le preguntó el en forma de acusación.

—**¡Estoy así por **_**ti**_**, maldito hijo de puta!**— Le insultó sin dejar de gritar.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**¡Juro que te matare cuando ella nazca!**— Seguía gritándole Rouge.

Y Knuckles no entendía nada.

—**¡Tranquilízate de una puta vez, Rouge!**— Y ella volvió a apretar su mano —**Llegaremos, no te preocupes**— No sabia a quien estaba tratando de tranquilizar, en realidad.

—**¡No quiero tranquilizarme!**— Otra contracción —**¡Ugh! ¡Solo quiero llegar al maldito hospital!**

Y al auto freno bruscamente cuando Knuckles vio que el semáforo cambiaba a rojo, sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo para cruzarlo. Sin esperar un segundo, se dio vuelta hacia su mujer.

—**¿Estas bien?**— Le preguntó respirando agitadamente.

En cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de ansiedad.

—**¡**_**No**_**!**— Le gritó Rouge —**¡¿Qué no sabes que esto duele como la mierda?! **

Knuckles acaricio suavemente su hinchado vientre, y respirando profundamente, se dio la vuelta, para pisar el acelerador.

A la mierda con los semáforos.

_Su hija importaba más_.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
